Fairy Godmother
The Fairy Godmother is the sole noted female member of the Fairy race. She lives (technically) in the Fairyground (in truth, she's much bigger than the Fairygrounds and can be seen while walking on Teeheeti ). She houses the littlies (baby fairies) inside her and releases them, making her the mother of all fairies. Appearance The Fairy Godmother's outward appearance is of an enormous white dome with a wide grin, blue eyes (with long eyelashes and pale blue eyeshadow), and trees on top of her head. Inside (which is apparently her tummy), she has a main hall with doors with a slide at the end. The wall depicts a mural from day to night (except for the end, which has an ocean theme). The floor is mostly pink and bouncy (the other part is sandy to go with the ocean themed room). For each of the classrooms (labeled with flower pictures and corresponding flower names), there are pink walls, some decorations, a bed of some sort (ranging from a crib to a tent), a blue/green rug (depending on the room), some toys, and a yellow-and-orange checkered floor. The room holding the back passage, while also having the flooring, walls, and blue rug, has a large table, a bookshelf, some chalkboards, a save point, and a set of stairs in the back. Story After fighting Shadar, Oliver, Esther, Swaine, and Mr. Drippy end up under the Eye of the Storm. Oliver then has a dream in which Pea tells him to cross the street (which he does but almost ends up getting hit by a car). He then wakes up on Teeheeti with his friends, the Sea Cow, and her (the ship) captain. Considering that it takes one week to repair the ship, the team goes to find food (much to Mr. Drippy's displeasure). While on the island, they encounter the Fairygrounds, home of the fairies. In the Fairygrounds, they meet other fairies. Eventually, Oliver, Esther, and Swaine meet the Fairy Godmother. She shocks the team (minus Mr. Drippy) by asking them to go inside her and find the littlies. Unfortunately, before they can go do that, they have to make her laugh (and the act has to be new material). The group finds Smiley and Surley, a comedy duo Mr. Drippy supposedly trained. The only problem is that they seem to be broken-arted. So, after finding the eight pieces of art, the duo is able to make an audience (including the Fairy Godmother) to act. Immediately, the group heads inside. They land within her tummy. By searching each classroom, they find out that there are monsters frightening the littlies. After defeating all the creatures (gathering littlies on the way), they all slide down and end up in an ocean-themed room. Suddenly, the huge jellyfish (known as the Royal Jelly) at the end captures the littlies, so Oliver, Esther, and Swaine are forced to fight it. After defeating it, they pop out from the Fairy Godmother, land in the river, and then the group continues on their journey. Later, Oliver and co can come back to finish a bounty hunt for the Conductor in which they must fight a new version of the royal jelly. Personality The Fairy Godmother is depicted as a motherly character who is a bit airheaded and perhaps over-excitable. She seems to embarrass Drippy a lot seemingly on purpose, for example by asking him to turn off his patented lantern - this may be one of the reasons Drippy wanted to not explore Teeheeti so he could cover his embarrassing mother . Her concern for her children is imminent though she seems to worry little for Oliver and co. as she almost forces them to "work" for her. Like all fairies, she seems to have a liking for stand up comedy. Trivia *The rooms (in order from left to right) are Sunflower, Tulip, Violet, Back Passage room, Rose, and Daffodil. *She sometimes misunderstands the words Mr. Drippy says (e.g. Saying "poor-hearted" for "pure-hearted") *She often advises Mr. Drippy to turn off his lamp (to Mr. Drippy's chagrin) *Although it's said that the only way in the Fairy Godmother's body is through her mouth, Oliver and his team can use the Back passage room to safely enter and exit at anytime. That being said, this pathway is only available after entering her. *Although Drippy's comedy skills are touted as legendary, the Fairy Godmother pays no mind to them, calling his acts too old. Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Females Category:Fairies